disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Create
Disney Create (commonly abbreviated DC or simply Create) is a retired art sharing website for kids, one of the largest galleries of children's art in the world. It was housed by Disney, and featured many related ads and features. There, you could create drawings on the digital painters, photo mashups, video mashups, normal and motion comics. Disney Create closed its doors on May 1st, 2014. The site is now inaccessible. Approval Process Click here to learn more. History Disney Create was launched onto the official Disney site in an estimated late 2009 or earlier. Not much is recollected about its history except change of official site design in December of 2011 to its last design. In about late September 2012, Disney Create's layout was reformatted, but the digital painters stayed the same. In April of 2014, a notice was put up on the site stating that it would be closing its doors. Disney Create gave users about a month to save their art to their computers, but creations were no longer approved. The reasons given on the site were that Disney was expanding its lineup of digital apps. Create was to be shut down. On May 1st, 2014, Disney Create was officially shut down and was removed from Disney's website. Any links leading to the site are now defunct. Disney does feature several games and apps as of today, but unfortunately, none are similar to Disney Create. Vision Disney Create was originally made for children 8-10 to share art with other children. How to save your art into your computer If you want to save your art before it's approved, it's very simple. When you are finished with a drawing, do not exit the painter. Click the download button (located right above your picture) and save. You can also go to "My Creations" and right click on the thumbnail to save, but the quality is not as good as when you download it from the painter. Also if you're posting it on another site make sure it's saved as a compatible file source (.jpg or .png) or it may not upload (does not apply to everyone). Nonetheless, this method leaves a Disney watermark that is difficult to cover. If you'd like to avoid the watermark, you can also take a screenshot of your art from the painter and crop it in any photo manipulation/art program. Feedback Complaints Though Disney Create was created for children to be original and creative, many take advantage of the art sharing and lack of care for originality of the moderators and copy art from others, commonly known by federal law as art thievery. It is indeed considered illegal, but with the cleverly worded terms of service make this 'okay', claiming all art, characters, and ideas as theirs. This has caused many of the popular artists, such as SLiNKi47, amyrosefan2009, and hottiecutie101 to leave Create for this and many other reasons. Many artists copy others, and are not banned or punished by Disney for this reason. Many artists complained about the technical difficulties of the site. Sometimes a news feed would not be present, or it would have trouble loading. Another common complaint by many users was the approval process. Many claimed that their art had nothing wrong with it, that usually being true, with it not being approved and shared with the site community. This has proven to also be a problem with the community and also played a part in driving many artists away. A final complaint is the weak support staff. As you may email the support team you recieve only a chemical response, automated and very blunt. It may not even have anything to do with what you complain about. Positive Feedback Although Disney Create was not the best art sharing site, it was mainly aimed at kids, as mentioned above. It was a good site if you were looking for a safe environment with kid-appropriate art. Category:Main page